Hopeful Hearts
by This One's For The Winter
Summary: The questions the adults have been fearing, ones that churn old memories and past events. Are Grammi, Gruffi, and Zummi ready to examine what Cubbi, Sunni, and Tummi seek answers for, answers the three adults haven’t come to grasp or accept themselves?
1. Chapter 1

**Hopeful Hearts**  
_By: Sabella Sykes  
_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Grammi," Cubbi padded lightly into the kitchen.

Grammi was cleaning a big black iron kettle. She was head first in the big pot, her feet off the ground balanced by a scrub brush in one hand and a rag in the other. She bounced out of the cookware at hearing Cubbi's voice. "Yes, Cubbi dear?" She smiled at him, but upon seeing his curious if not saddened face her smile faded. She moved closer to him.

Cubbi was holding his hat in his hand, and he was sheepishly looking at the floor. Methodically he shifted the blue hat in his hand, mindlessly rotating it in a circle. His eyes peered back up to Grammi, but his head remained pointed toward the ground. If Grammi didn't know better it would seem that the young gummi had just been scolded and was feeling quite sheepish over his actions.

"Cubbi darling, what's the matter?" Grammi knelt next to him placing a hand on either of his shoulders. Her ever present gentle concern was there but deep in her chest she held a serious amount of fear for the way the young bear was acting. It wasn't like Cubbi at all.

"Oh, it's nothing," he said quietly, moving the hat faster to keep himself distracted. "I was just wondering, if maybe…you could…never mind." Cubbi turned away and made to dart out of the kitchen.

"Wait Cubbi," Grammi called after him, true worry in her etched in her voice. "What's troubling you?"

Cubbi stopped dead in his tracks. It took him a moment to gather his strength and courage. After a moment of internal coaxing her turned back to Grammi, "I was just wondering…if…well…you could tell me about…"

"About what Cubbi?" Grammi asked.

"About my parents…"

Grammi's head began to spin, she knew this day would come; she just expected it first from Sunni, she was glad Tummi remembered his parents so she didn't have to go through it with him. She wondered absently if Sunni had somehow instigated this, either way she wasn't escaping it. Cubbi's round inquisitive eyes were too pleading for her to turn him away with a promise of explaining it when he was older; though that was the answer she desperately wanted to give him.

"Come here," Grammi said comfortingly. Cubbi did as he was told, and Grammi put her arm around his shoulder. She stroked his shoulder soothingly as she led him from the kitchen. She guided Cubbi into the living room by the fireplace where she pointed to the couch. Cubbi climbed up and got comfy by the warm fire that was blazing and crackling away dancing merrily behind the iron grate. Cubbi watched Grammi stare at the flames lick up the side of the chimney and she smiled, her eyes were telling. Cubbi recognized that happy twinkle in her seasoned eyes. She blinked and turned back to Cubbi.

"Well…"

* * *

A pair of Gummi feet beat heavily on the newly sprouted spring grass. Heavy breathing from the hurried run caused the bear to pause, but only for a moment. She glanced over her shoulder to make sure her pursuer wasn't near, her eyes scanned the woodland. She pulled her scarf up tight over her dark pink plait as there was still a chill on the breeze. There was a rosy pink in her cheeks as she felt confident that she was successful. 

"Gotcha!"

She shrieked, as a second bear leapt from a nearby bush and tackled her. The two tumbled to the ground, rolling end over end down a small knoll. Their laughter the only thing following them.

"Ruffi!" She hollered in a playful squeal once they'd stopped moving.

"Tarri," he grinned triumphantly as he pinned her on the ground.

"Alright, you win," she beamed a grin at him, "Just let me up." In that instant the wind kicked up and Tarri's little pink body shivered against her will under Ruffi's grasp. She felt the edge of her scarf tug under her chin and in one quick gust it was whipped from her head and sucked off into the wind. She gasped as she forced Ruffi off and snapped to a sitting position just in time to see it gliding on the breeze where it was snagged on a large hanging oak tree.

"Oh no, I've made you loose your scarf," Ruffi said, hopping to his feet. His brown fir ruffled in the wind as his looked over the meadow behind them. Instantly his eye caught sight of the cream colored silk scarf hanging from the tree limb. "I'll get it," he said to Tarri and dashed toward the tree.

Tarri climbed to her feet as she watched Ruffi limberly scurry up the tree in an attempt retrieve her scarf. He had a dark brown patch of fur, that offset his softer brown coat, on his shoulder that she caught a glimpse of as he hung upside down trying to reach the scarf. She snickered, he tried so hard to hide the birth mark that she teased him about incessantly; it was only one of the things she adored about Ruffi.

"Yipes!" Ruffi howled as he fell from the limb, meanwhile catching the scarf and landing in a bush beneath the huge oak.

Tarri laughed again and made to cross the road, but the sound of approaching horses stopped her. The sound of their hooves beating on the ground carried through the forest. She knew they had managed getting dangerously close to Dunwyn castle. She dove into the nearest bush, scurrying out of sight. The hooves clopping on the ground started to slow.

"There's the castle, your majesty," A gruff voice said.

"'Tis good," A charming voice echoed in response. "Stop the carriage, I want to see my home from here."

Tarri peeked through the bushes just as a beautiful woman was being helped from the horse drawn carriage. She was slim and tall, with long blonde hair tied back in a perfect braid. Her lips shined pink and her blue eyes danced merrily. On her head she wore a crown. She reached in the carriage and helped a little girl from the red velvet seat.

"Look, Calla darling," the woman pointed to the castle in the distance. The small human girl was perhaps three or four with platinum blonde ringlets that were tied up in two symmetrical pigtails. "We are almost home to your father. This is your kingdom," she whispered to the little girl. "One day you will be a fair and just ruler, just as your father is."

The little girl's face lit with glee every time the woman mentioned her father. The queen reached over and hugged her daughter. "Come along Princess Calla, I don't think I wait another minute before I see his majesty. I've missed him nearly as much as you have." And with that she scooped the little girl back up and put her in the carriage. Gracefully the woman climbed back into the carriage.

"Drive on," she commanded.

Tarri watched them pull away and once they were well on their way she emerged from the bushes, as did Ruffi. "Here," he reached out to her, scarf in hand; but Tarri didn't notice as she was staring at the horses pulling the queen away.

"She's such a fair ruler, as is King Gregor…I think it's time we invite the Great Gummies back. I'll mention it to Savvi tonight at dinner." She said dreamily.

"You will do no such thing," Ruffi barked.

"But Ruffi-"

"Tarri," Ruffi lowed his tone to concern as he took her by her shoulders. "Queen Anna and King Gregor are kind and just rulers, but their subjects have something to be desired."

Tarri turned two sad eyes on Ruffi, "But-"

"Shhhhhh," Ruffi put a finger to her lips. At his warning Tarri fell silent just as both Gummies heard another two sets of horse hooves.

"HIDE!" They told one another together. Both dove into different bushes on either side of the road.

"Come now Sigmund, you will serve King Gregor from this day forth."

"But father-"

"I will hear no more of it, and should you disgrace the Igthorn family any further you shall pay dearly. Is that quite understood?" A proud looking man trotted his horse along the dirt path. He was wearing a set of shiny silver armor and a sash that indicated he was royalty; a duke. Both Ruffi and Tarri watched them pass, sunken deep in the shrubs. The second in line, was dressed in matching armor with a family seal across the chest and no royalty crest. However his head was hanging low and his eyes were down cast.

"Do not turn up in Drekmor should the King turn you away Sigmund," the proud, haughty man dressed in lavish garb told his son, who followed behind. Sigmund's whole body was drooping, right down to his black mustache. "If you do not serve the King kindly, you will have to find your own home; you will be unwelcome in the family abode. Is that quite understood?"

"Entirely, sire." Sigmund answered.

"Should you have behaved like your brother Victor you would be the future Duke of Drekmor, like you've always wanted Sir Sigmund Igthorn; now you'll have to prove your worth."

"Yes, father." The young knight's shoulders slumped in defeat, the task ahead seemingly weighing heavy on his shoulders.

* * *

"What?" Cubbi exclaimed in surprise. "The Igthorns were once respectable?" 

"Oh yes," Grammi nodded whole heartedly. "But one bad egg can spoil the whole bunch."

"Grammi what are you doing?" Sunni appeared in the doorway after hearing Grammi's voice carry through the Glen. Her soft curiosity brought her to move closer to the older bear.

"I was just telling Cubbi a story, Sunni dear," Grammi said as she pulled up her knitting needles and scooped up a half finished pair of woolen socks.

"Oh, I want to hear," Sunni said excitedly, crawling up on the couch next to Cubbi; across from Grammi who had taken a seat in the comfy chair typically reserved for Zummi.

"Yeah!" Cubbi cooed excitedly as he leaned in. "Did you know the Igthorns used to be good?" He asked Sunni who was looking him over in shock and shaking her yet. "Yep, they were! Hey Grammi," he turned his undivided attention back to her. "How old were they?"

"Oh a little older than Tummi," Grammi smiled contently. "And they loved each other very much. Where was I?" Grammi thought aloud, "Oh yes…"

**_Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hopeful Hearts**  
_By: Sabella Sykes_

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

"That was fun," Tarri announced proudly as the pair entered the Glen, she turned back to Ruffi and poked him in the side. "What an adventure!"

"And where have you two been?" A youthful Gruffi met the duo at the door.

"We were enjoying the fresh spring air, something you should consider Gruf," Ruffi said passively slipping past Gruffi, who was puffing angrily.

"You should consider acquiring some responsibility little brother," Gruffi told Ruffi pointedly. "We could have used your help for-"

"Aw Gruffi, lighten up," Ruffi said lightly, giving Gruffi a playful punch in the shoulder.

"Yeah Gruffi," Tarri added coyly, leaning on Ruffi's shoulders and batting her eyes at Gruffi, "besides what could have been so important that you needed Ruffi all day?"

"Your brothers and I were fixing the sink so Grammi and Canni could get started on dinner. As it stands dinner's going to be late." He folded his thick arms over his chest and scowled at Tarri.

Tarri shrugged and shook her head, "That's alright, I mean its fix now." In that moment nothing could have been more important than experiencing the first days of spring. Her energy, excitement and curiosity called for it. It was her spirit that needed the feeding and only the onslaught of springtime could fill that hunger. She lived for experience, it was in her blood.

"Oh is it now?" Guffi asked curtly.

"Why not?" She turned back to him. Her energy was waining opposite his gruffness. She always considered Gruffi's scowls and bark-like command endearing; but it was a little drawing at the moment. Sucking the joy she'd been filled with right out of her bones as if she were being scolded. As if on cue it turned into exactly what she'd been feeling.

"You're not the only one in Gummi Glen Tarri, there are babies to feed too." Gruffi said reasonably.

"Did somebody say feed?" Tummi appeared from way of the living room, his little voice soft and patient but his eyes danced merrily and innocently at the three adults. He stood about half as tall as Tarri, and was just a methodical and calm as ever; but he was merely a cub. He smiled up to Tarri, "Aunt Tarri, could you help me with my toy boat, Mommi and Daddi are busy helping Savvi with something."

"Sure thing buckaroo," Tarri patted Tummi on the head. "Did your dad help you get started on that?" She asked, but Tarri already knew the answer; her brother Harri was obsessed with boating and his passion was already rubbing off on her nephew.

Tummi nodded slowly, "Yes, but he didn't have time to help me finish."

"Thankfully he's taught me a thing or two about boats, so I should be able to help you." Tarri winked at him. "Lead the way." She said, slipping out of the wrathful glances issued by Gruffi. With her timely escape it brought Ruffi under Gruffi's scrutinous gaze.

"Thanks Aunt Tarri." Tummi said happily.

"Hey, no problem kiddo." She trotted along behind him, any confrontation with Gruffi completely forgotten.

* * *

"How many Gummies were there Grammi?" Sunni asked. 

"There were sixteen of us before Cubbi was born."

"Wow," Cubbi cooed, drawing out the 'o', "where are they all?"

"We're getting there Cubbi dear." Grammi said, lowering her eyes with a pleasant sort of contented smile on her face as she continued knitting.

"Was Tummi the same when he was Cubbi's age?" Sunni asked.

"Oh yes, Tummi's always been patient and steady. And always hungry, he's always had a passion for food," Grammi smiled thoughtfully.

"Did somebody say food?" At the mention of food Tummi appeared.

Grammi smiled at him, "I was just telling Cubbi and Sunni about Tarri and Ruffi, but somehow got into what the Glen was like when you were a cub."

"Oh," Tummi sighed happily and took a seat next to Sunni.

"You want to listen too?" Grammi asked.

"Oh yes, can I Grammi?" Tummi nodded shyly. "I like to remember what it was like."

"All right," Grammi nodded. "So, when Tarri went to help with the boat, Ruffi found his way into the kitchen with us; I think in an attempt to avoid Gruffi…"

* * *

"Hey Ruffi!" Canni grinned widely at the bear's appearance in the kitchen. Grammi, in turn, looked up at Canni's greeting. Grammi had been stirring a batch of Gummi Berry Juice. Her eyes turned back to the stove, and wiped one hand on her apron. She had changed little in the years since Cubbi was born, her hair was the same, her blue hat and apron were identical to the one she would continue to wear. 

Grammi smiled at Ruffi, "Hello Ruffi, how was the new spring looking?"

"Great! We're going to have a good season," Ruffi told Grammi as he scooped up a few Gummi Berries and popped them in his mouth one by one. Just then the door creaked open and a barely walking and barely talking Sunni stumbled into the kitchen. Ruffi dashed over to her and scooped the toddler up. "SUNNI!"

The tiny Gummi laughed in response.

"Oh Ruffi, thank goodness." A tired looking Gummi appeared in the door. Though she was youthful in years her face looked tired and worn, obviously from the rambunctious two year-old.

"Hey Merri, I think I've found something of yours," Ruffi said tucking Sunni under his arm like a sac of potatoes. He always played with her just the same, rough and tough. Sunni loved every moment of it. He grinned down to Sunni, "But I'm not sure I'm going to give her back." He winked at her, "Finder's keepers you know."

Merri put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot, "Come now Ruffi, if you really want to keep her…"

Sunni looked up to Ruffi who had her twisted sideways under his arm, he grinned at the yellow bear across from him. Casually he tossed Sunni up in the air, she squealed happily and landed safely in Ruffi's arms. "Here you go Merri, don't let her run off again, or I really will keep her."

Merri took Sunni's matching yellow hand, "Sorry for the disruption Grammi and Canni."

"No trouble at all," Canni smiled without looking up, her attention was set on the food sizzling in a pan on the stove.

Merri bowed her head and led her daughter from the kitchen as not to be in anyone's way.

"So," Grammi peeked over her shoulder at Ruffi who was still staring at the door with a stupid looking grin on his face. "Ruffi, when are you and Tarri going to give us more Gummi children?"

"What?" Ruffi turned surprised, looking at Grammi with wide eyes.

"Well, I know you two are just new mates, but I thought…with the way you love Sunni and Tarri adores Tummi…you'd just want to have cubs of your own." There was a hint of grand-motherly teasing in Grammi as she peeked at the younger version of Gruffi. It was a staple of Ruffi, his rugged and tough nature. He played rough, he acted rough but all with the utmost love and affection. However when put on the spot he felt much like a cornered animal.

Ruffi's face turned bright red through his light brown fur. Nervously he scratched the back of his neck and pawed at the ground with his foot, "Well…I…we…shoot Grammi, I don't know."

"I think you guys'll be great parents Ruf," Canni added, the same taunt in her voice. Though Canni's was innocent and sweet. She was playful and sincere.

Ruffi's cheeks were fiercely glowing as both women turned in on him, and he waved a paw at them, "Cut it out you two." He tried to demand but it came out weak and almost harboring on shy.

"Hey Ruffi, Can, Grammi," Another Gummi casually glided into the kitchen.

"Jessi, where you been big brother?" Canni smiled as she leaped onto him, clutching him in a tight hug.

"I was helping Gruffi with the juicer," Jessi laughed, catching his sister easily. "What's the matter with Ruf?"

"We were just pestering him about when we could expect cubs from him and Tarri," Canni poked Ruffi in the side as she headed back to the pan on the stove.

"Oh," Jessi awed knowingly. "That's a good question Ruffi, do you have an answer for us?"

"No," Ruffi said hurriedly, this time issuing a little annoyed stomp and thrusting his balled fist down tightly at his sides.

"You and Tarri are both so good with the cubs, I didn't mean anything by it buddy," Jessi said clapping him on the shoulder.

"All of you cut it out, will you!" Ruffi howled. "We'll let you know when we decide to…oh never mind." He turned on his heels and stalked out of the kitchen in a fluster.

"Well," Canni smiled with a small laugh, "You sure can tell he's Gruffi's brother."

Jessi nodded and scooped up a handful of Gummi Berries.

**_Thank you for reading, please review. I promise this story will be fun and it will be an adventure._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hopeful Hearts**  
_By: Sabella Sykes_

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

"After that Gruffi came into the kitchen," Grammi grinned, "and asked for Canni."

Cubbi and Sunni leaned in with curious expressions, but Grammi paused.

"Then what Grammi?" Cubbi asked.

"Oh, well, that isn't about your parents," Grammi said casually.

"So?" Cubbi added.

"Yeah Grammi we want to hear about all the Gummies," Sunni said eagerly.

"Well all right," Grammi smiled. "So Canni said…"

* * *

"What is it Gruffi?" She didn't bother looking at him, she just continued on mixing the flour and water in the big bowl. 

"Could I see you in the hall for a minute?" Gruffi pawed at the ground nervously with his foot, a matching sort of response to the one Ruffi had just preformed moments earlier.

"Sure thing Gruffi," Canni set the bowl aside and addressed Grammi. "I'll be right back." She patted the older bear's shoulder, "Don't do too much without me." She winked and paused just long enough to give Jessi a loving punch in the shoulder. He took it, let her pass, and then poked her in the ribs affectionately so she let out a little involuntary shriek.

Canni wasn't paying attention as she nearly exited the kitchen and nearly bulldozed Gruffi over as she was untying her apron. She snickered drew back laying her floury apron over her arm.

She gave Gruffi a head tipped grin, "Listen if this is about Ruffi we didn't mean to upset him. He's just extra touchy about the subject of cubs and we were only kidding with him." She added sincerely.

"Ruffi?" Gruffi questioned gruffly. "Naw, that kid deserves all that he gets from Grammi."

Canni nodded with the same lopsided smile, "All in good fun."

"Here," Gruffi barked abruptly, cutting her off as he pushed a tiny bouquet of wild flowers in her hand. Canni was taken off guard at Gruffi's aggressive jab with the flowers and nearly dropped the whole lot of them. But she scrambled to catch them and managed not letting a single one fall to the ground.

"Oh thank you Gruffi, they're beautiful," Canni said holding them lightly. Her attention was strictly drawn to the flowers as she fluffed them out a bit. There were lilacs and posies, along with daisies and daffodils. They didn't match, but each flower was obviously handled with care and chosen just as cautiously. A moment of interest welled in Canni and her eyes turned back to Gruffi almost questioningly.

Gruffi turned his head away before he had a second to be questioned on his actions. "I was just up looking there making sure the Gummi Berries made it through the winter and those were sprouting in the way. I thought they'd be taking up valuable root space the Gummi Berry Bushes would need."

Canni wanted to laugh, but she held it back. There was a hint of embarrassment on his behalf and girlish pity is issued to him as she knew nothing could have been further from the truth. All the flowers were wild flowers, so they wouldn't share a patch together because they'd try and run each other out. She refrained from using her knowledge of plant life against Gruffi's gesture; romantic gesture at that. It has never occurred to her that Gruffi was infatuated with her. In that moment, of awkward silence, it was rather obvious that he held some sort of misbegotten affection for her. "Gruffi, I don't know what to say…" she felt a blush rising on her cheeks, as the dawning realization that he could actually hold serious romantic feelings for her came over her. It was an overwhelming sort of feeling that had her head feeling light and her heart fluttering. She wondered how she could have overlooked this and how long exactly she had been overlooking it. She was a rather reasonable and observant bear, a side effect of her parent's attention to detail that she had inherited.

"Yeah, well, I have to get to fixing the door to Tummbli and Harri's room, they say it creeks every time Tummi sneaks in at night after having a nightmare." Gruffi cut her off and jabbed his thumb over his shoulder in the direction of the bedrooms. At that point Gruffi made to get away from the awkward moment, but Canni reached out and caught him by the arm before he could escape.

She reached up and kissed him on the cheek and said softly, "Thank you Gruffi, I really mean it."

"Awww," Gruffi hummed sheepishly a blush of his own find it's way to his cheeks, "don't mention it."

Canni his arm slip from her fingers, and Gruffi hurried away muttering about wildflowers and squeaky hinges. Canni just laughed.

* * *

"DINNER!" Grammi's voice echoed through the Glen. As always, Tummi was the first at the table. Slowly the chairs filled until just a few were empty. Grammi surveyed the long ebony table, making a silent note of who was missing. She only questioned one though, "Ruffi, where's Tarri?" 

"Not again," Garri, Tarri's closest sibling in age, moaned smacking his forehead in annoyance.

"Garri," Merri, Garri's wife and Sunni's mother, scolded in a hushed tone.

"Da," Sunni cooed, as if following her mother's lead in scolding her father. Garri reached over and patted Sunni on the head and she continued chanting as if his conciliatory response were approval for her to keep going 'Dadadadada…'

Ruffi sighed heavily and let his shoulders fall as he notice the empty chair next to him. He stood up and pointed to a bear about the same age as Grammi. "Savvi, did Tarri talk to you about anything this afternoon, when we returned from the forest?"

The wizened bear gave a brief nod and responded with a slim but kind answer, "She did." Savvi, though older than most of them, was regarded as an authority in almost everything. They all looked to her for guidance, which she gave willingly. To the rest of them she seemed to know everything, but Savvi just considered it a side effect of age and experience.

"This isn't the time to play coy Savvi," Ruffi frowned, his brow furrowed impatiently.

"You all come to me for answers, you always have, and I don't suspect that will end any time soon. Tarri asked if she could go for a walk, just after she'd finished helping Tummi with his boat. I told her yes." Savvi said patiently and measured.

"Didn't you tell her she needed to be back before dinner?" Grammi asked, though somehow it was evident that she wasn't questioning Savvi's decision.

"Had I told her that or not, she will return when she pleases, as do all young Gummies. My concern is her obvious forgetfulness in telling Ruffi." Savvi's eyes were telling as she glanced over to Ruffi. He instantly folded his arms over his chest, and pouted. "You know where she's gone then," Savvi smiled gently. Savvi knew the young gummi's personality, Tarri could not be tamed – her adventurous soul drove her.

"Yes, and had I known, I would have told her not to go."

"That's why she didn't tell you." Savvi leaned over and collected a slice of bread without looking back to Ruffi. She was merely stating an observation, a fact that she had deduced from what she'd learned just in the course of their conversation. "Canni, be a kind and pass me the butter."

"Sure mom," Canni leaned over and handed the dish containing butter to Savvi. Savvi accepted the butter and looked at the flowers in the middle of the table serving as a centerpiece.

"Why Canni," Savvi drew back and glanced at her daughter, "what lovely flowers. Where did these come from?" Though she knew the answer full well, she couldn't help but address it if only to press the issue of underlying feelings further.

Gruffi merely made a 'humpf' sound, doing his best too look positively annoyed and looked away to cover his blushing cheeks.

Canni's eyes met her mothers. It was almost as if pleading her to stop, as she hadn't had a chance to full assess what she was feeling either. However, it was becoming more clear by the minute that she had seriously neglected to recognize Gruffi's feelings sooner.

Savvi looked back up to Ruffi, "Sit down child, you're wasting energy just standing there. And don't look so sour, she'll be back…I promise."

* * *

"What we all didn't know at the time was that Tarri was good friends with Queen Anna, and she often visited the castle. Savvi knew, but Savvi knew everything." Grammi heaved a great breath and a faint sad smile passed over her old face at Tummi. "It would take sometime before we knew about Tarri's human friend, and our knowledge of it came through a terrible means. Just terrible." 

"What kind of terrible means Grammi?" Sunni asked.

"I'll get there Sunni," Grammi said. "Tarri had gone to see the Queen that night, as a mission; and it was a good thing she did…"

**_Thank you for reading, please review. I promise this story will be fun and it will be an adventure._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hopeful Hearts**  
_By: Sabella Sykes_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Who goes there?" Queen Anna dropped her brush on her vanity and was on her feet the instant she heard a noise in her personal chambers.

"It's just me," Tarri sheepishly scooted out from behind the four poster bed.

"Tarri!" Queen Anna smiled. "What brings you here tonight?"

"Are you busy?" Tarri asked.

"No," Anna twisted her long hair up into a bun.

"I just wanted to get out of the Glen, and…well, I was wondering if his majesty took in the new knight, Igthorn." Tarri questioned shyly.

"Yes, both Gustav and his son Sigmund stayed for dinner at Gregor's request. Why?"

Both females climbed up onto the bed and Tarri sighed, "I don't know. I was just worried about you, when I saw them on their way to the castle this afternoon. I was worried for Calla too."

"We're safe here, Tarri. His majesty would never let anything happen to us."

"I know," Tarri added quickly, then a smile spread across her face. "You've been gone so long my friend, tell me, how was your journey south?"

"Long," Anna sighed and flopped onto her back. "I'm glad to be home."

"Tell me about it?"

"You tell me about your doings while I was gone," Anna rolled over and proper her chin on her hands. "I'm sure it was far more interesting than anything I could have been doing while visiting my family."

"It couldn't possibly have been," Tarri smiled. Both instantly fell silent at a knock on the queen's door.

"Hide," Anna whispered as Tarri silently slipped under the bed.

Anna turned to the door, "Come."

The door creaked open and in stepped Igthorn.

"Sigmund," Anna stepped back, surprised. Quickly she scooped her robe up from the back of the vanity's chair and threw it around her shoulders, to cover her nightgown.

"Queen Anna," Igthorn didn't wait for her to invite him in, and causally he shut the door.

"Is there something that I can help you with Sir Igthorn?" Anna asked properly.

"Yes, I believe there is," Igthorn crossed the room and leaned out the window that overlooked the courtyard. He paused for inflection, but Anna wasn't interested in what he had to say; she was annoyed simply by his being there. He spun, letting his sentence hang for long enough. "I want your kingdom."

Anna almost laughed, she covered her mouth and leaned over a little bit at the audacity of his suggestion.

His indignant expression turned to disgust at her reaction, it was apparent that he had been expecting fear.

"I'm tired of being at the bottom of the courtly food chain, I am going to take your throne."

Anna crossed her arms, "Oh I see," she nodded with a smile. "And how to you intend on doing that?"

"Well I'm going to have to get rid of the royal family," Igthorn stroked his black goatee then pointed at her. "Starting with you."

At this statement Anna went ridged and her face paled, for she realized she was alone in the room with just Igthorn…she had let him close the door.

"Once I take your kingdom," Igthorn advanced on the now frightened queen, "my father will have no choice but to be proud of me."

Anna didn't wait to respond, she just turned on her heels and dashed for the door; but Igthorn was quicker than she. He caught her by the arm and twisted her around and pinned her to the wall.

"You're father won't be proud," Anna growled defiantly. "He'll be ashamed, he is a good and gracious man. Unlike you!"

"Brave words," Igthorn told her as he drew his sword from its sheath and raised it over his head.

"NO!" Tarri screamed. She whipped out her Gummi Berry Juice bottle and chugged back the purple liquid as fast as she could. Upon feeling the bouncing sensation enter her blood stream she sprung from under the bed and bounced over Igthorn's head. Using all her might she landed square on the crown of his head. Igthorn was temporarily stunned, and in that shock his sword arm fell catching Tarri across her right arm. She lost her focus and in that bounced several times on her backside backward skidding to a halt in the corner of the Anna's room.

Anna's eyes instantly went to Tarri who was holding her arm a dumbfounded look of shock was written on her young face. Red was inching down her arm, and her pink fur changing color to a deep red as if by magic. Tarri looked up to Anna, she whispered, "What are you waiting for? Shout for the guards!"

Anna looked over to Igthorn, who was quickly regaining consciousness. She turned her attention to the door, "GUARDS! GUARDS!" Then she swung back to where Tarri had been. Anna smiled, Tarri had gone. Anna just hoped that her wound wasn't as horrible as it had looked.

* * *

"That was the day Igthorn was cast out from the good graces of Dunwyn castle and his family. He was also stripped of his knightly status. He never saw what hit him." Grammi chucked. "He always swore there was someone else in Queen Anna's room, of course no one believed him; but he swore on it over and over – I think they mostly thought he was mad. King Gregor became very protective of Anna, so it was harder for Tarri go see the queen…but she still managed somehow. However, Tarri wasn't leaving the Glen anytime soon after that if Ruffi, Gruffi, Tarri's four brothers, or even Savvi had anything to say about it…"

* * *

"You were what!" Gruffi growled. 

"Let me handle this," Ruffi told his older brother patiently, patting his arm, but he turned on his heel and glared down on his mate, "YOU WERE WHAT!"

"Climbing a tree and I fell," Tarri said sheepishly as she extended her arm to Savvi who, in turn, was looking skeptically at the young Gummi. "I couldn't see the stars through the canopy of the trees. I was really high up." She added trying to sound convincing.

Gruffi looked at the slice, the length of her arm over Savvi's shoulder, "That looks too clean for a tree limb."

"Gruffi," Savvi said, "please, calm your manners and your tone. Also, stand back; you're in my light."

Gruffi did as he was instructed, grudgingly.

Savvi poured a liquid over the wound that caused Tarri to let out a pained hiss and wrinkled her nose up.

"It's awful deep," Savvi said. "We're going to have to stitch it." She turned to Gruffi and Ruffi, "Both of you, out…you may question the mischievous one when she is healed and rested."

Gruffi turned and stalked from the room without another word, but Ruffi held tight as if preparing to protest. Savvi waved a hand, "Ruffi."

"Fine." Ruffi grumbled and shook his finger at the pink female. "But don't think your getting off lightly Tarri. This won't be forgotten."

Tarri's ears drooped instinctively and she looked sadly at the ground.

Savvi marched over to the door and held it open until the pair of brown furred brothers vacated the room. Once they'd gone Savvi said, "You're going to have to tell me what really happened if you want me to treat this properly. Was it something having to do with the queen?"

Tarri nodded, "Yes ma'am. It was a sword wound."

* * *

"Savvi was amazing with medicine herbs, she could heal anything overnight. She knew how to sooth sore stomachs, mend broken bones, and even clean up sword wounds. It was a good thing too, because Tarri's cut was dangerously deep. You got your adventurous spirit from your mother mostly," Grammi smiled at Cubbi, "your father was happy to adventure at your mother's request, but not on his own. From him you acquired your determined attitude." 

Grammi sighed, "With the two of them the excitement never ended. Well, I think you kids should be off to bed now; it's getting late."

"No Grammi," Cubbi and Sunni moaned simultaneously.

"We want to hear more," Sunni said.

"Yeah Grammi," Cubbi pleaded with Sunni.

"Tummi," Sunni turned to the plump bear at her left. "Do you remember any of these Gummies?"

Tummi nodded, "Oh sure. I remember them all. There was Mommi and Daddi, Uncle Ruffi and Aunt Tarri, Uncle Garri and Aunt Merri, Uncle Larri, and Uncle Barri, Savvi, Jessi, and Canni. I miss them," Tummi frowned, a sadness enveloping him as he clasped his hands together and looked down at his toes.

Sunni patted Tummi's shoulder and looked back to Grammi, "Tell us more Grammi."

"Oh all right, but then off to bed with you." Grammi said, but the cubs knew that she only meant that half heartedly, she would most likely stay up all night with them reliving the past through her stories.

**_Thank you for reading, please review. I promise this story will be fun and it will be an adventure._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hopeful Hearts**  
_By: Sabella Sykes_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Mom!" Canni threw the door open, "mom come quick!"

"What is it Can dear?" Savvi said as she tied the last knot of the eightieth stitch on Tarri's arm. Canni's eyes went to Tarri who was pale from eighty stitches worth of pain.

Canni's gaze quickly moved back to Savvi, "Its Gruffi and Ruffi, they're at it again."

"Not again," Savvi said stiffly and shook her head as she got to her feet hurriedly.

"I'm coming too," Tarri stood slowly.

"No, you will not. You will stay here," Savvi said tersely. "Canni, make sure she doesn't move from that spot."

"Yes mother." Canni laid a hand gently on Tarri's shoulder.

Savvi could hear the screaming down the hall the moment she opened the door.

"It's not my fault, it's yours!"

"If you had been doing your job she wouldn't have left and-"

"Don't lecture me about my duties!"

Savvi could only tell which one was which by what they said, she had no idea who started it this time, nor did she care. She hustled as fast as her feet would carry her. When she pulled the door open she saw Gruffi and Ruffi leaning back and forth over one another as they each took their turn shouting at one another. The thing that Savvi had come to learn about the brothers was that they did everything passionately; from their love for their fellow Gummies to Gruffi's fixing, mending and keeping the Glen orderly and working to Ruffi's playing with the cubs roughly, his affection for Tarri and helping the others wherever he could. But all of that passion and drive translated to intense arguments when they arose.

Tummi was hiding between his parents, Harri and Tummbli. Merri was holding a crying Sunni and Garri patted Merri's shoulder. Larri was holding Gruffi by his arms while Barri had a hold of Ruffi each trying to tug them apart.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Savvi shouted.

At this, both Gruffi and Ruffi fell silent.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?" Savvi tapped her foot impatiently. "I imagine you think you're arguing is helping things." Two fingers went to the bridge of her nose as she squeezed to release the pressure that had developed in her head over their idiocy.

"He started it," Ruffi pointed at Gruffi.

"I did not, it was-"

"Stop it!" Savvi growled as best she could. Savvi was mild mannered and rarely spoke with anger, but she was forceful when peace was not kept through the Glen. "You two sound like children. Tummi and Sunni are better behaved than the two of you. I expect better behavior out of both of you. Gruffi, why do you let him instigate you? You know he does it on purpose. And Ruffi, why do you fight back when know he just gets louder and it just make you angrier?" Savvi sighed and let her arms fall to her sides. "The last thing Tarri needs right now is to be worried over what you two are doing, she's tired and sore enough without having to get all stressed out over your non sense bickering. Now can I go back to treating your mate's wound, or must I stay here and monitor your behavior?" Savvi poked a finger in Ruffi's chest. Both Ruffi and Gruffi were looking at the ground sheepishly. Savvi turned abruptly and headed back to the room where Tarri and Canni waited for her.

Savvi closed the door with a sigh.

"Is it alright mom?" Canni questioned.

"Yes," Savvi nodded, "it will be."

"Were they fighting over me?" Tarri asked quietly.

"I'm not sure," Savvi lied, for she knew that Tarri had no doubt been origins of the argument. Ruffi loved Tarri, he adored her; but Gruffi was even more overprotective of his brother's mate than his little brother himself. If Gruffi had took anyone under his wing, it was Tarri…she was like the sister he never had. Somehow Tarri instinctively knew they had been fighting over which one of them should have been watching over her. They were stifling her, she almost felt caged by their over-protectiveness. However she couldn't help but understand that they both just wanted what was best for her, but that didn't make it any easier.

"Canni," Savvi said as she took Tarri's arm back up and looked at the stitches under candle light.

"Yes?" Canni asked.

"Could you please go make sure your father's eaten something?" Savvi said.

"Yes mother," Canni nodded and patted Tarri's shoulder again. "Don't worry Tarri, mom'll take good care of you."

"I know," she agreed quietly.

* * *

Canni didn't run into anyone on her journey across the Glen. Most of the lights were out, as it was well into the night and many of the Gummi habitants had gone to bed; especially after Savvi scolding the arguing brothers. Canni found a still lit candle and collected it as her means of light to scrounge the kitchen for leftovers. She knew her father and she knew he hadn't eaten. Canni gathered up a plate full of food she had prepared with Grammi and poured a mug of Gummi Berry Juice. Canni placed the plate full of food and the cup on a tray, along with the candle and headed out of the kitchen. 

Canni tip toed down across the Glen, as not to wake anyone. Gently she pushed the door to the library open. A candle was burning low at the table in the corner. Canni smiled fondly and headed over.

Gently she placed the tray on the table as not to startle her father or shake the table.

"Are you still awake?" Canni said softly as she put an arm around his shoulder.

"Oh my stars, did I miss dinner?" Zummi looked up to Canni.

"That's why I made you a plate. I knew you'd be studying well into the night." Canni smiled. "Have you found any new information that we can't live without?"

"Tarri brought me these maps of the castle, I'm trying to find a Dummi Gen – er – Gummi Den that was built under the castle. The map books explain a hidden area somewhere in the vicinity of the Castle Dunwyn, and we have a Quick Car route that leads in that direction but has no destination. I thought maybe it would have a Gummi Medallion in it." Zummi looked across the Great Library to the Great Book that was clearly locked shut, he sighed miserably.

Canni leaned over and gave Zummi a one armed hug. "We'll get it open someday, and we'll learn fantastic things from the Ancient Gummies. I promise dad."

Zummi just leaned in and hugged Canni in return.

* * *

"Zummi?" Cubbi and Sunni echoed. They exchanged awed looks. 

Grammi nodded sadly, "Jessi and Canni were Zummi's children. There was never a better family than the four of them. Before…" Grammi sighed, "well, before Savvi, Jessi and Canni left -Zummi used to be more – er – less scatterbrained. Loosing them made a hole in Zummi that'll never be filled, and I think mostly the hole was in his memory. It's his way of dealing with the pain."

"Where'd they go Grammi?" Sunni asked.

Grammi sighed, "Wait sweetheart, it'll make more sense if I leave that for when it happened."

"Poor Zummi," Cubbi frowned.

* * *

_ A/N: Thank you for reading - I really appreciate it. I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated this story - but I just wanted to let you all know I haven't forgotten it and I completely plan on finishing it. I have made a family tree to help make it easier to understand the Glen Gummi lineage based on this story. It can be found here: ( http - ://i18. - photo - bucket. - com/ - albums/b127/ - punkymandy/ - GlenGummiFamilyTreecopy - .jpg ) Please let me know what you think; I greatly appreciate any feedback you might have. To see the image above you must remove all the dashes and spaces, it will show you how the Glen Gummies are related based on the premise of this story. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Hopeful Hearts**  
_By: Sabella Sykes _

* * *

**Chapter 6 **

It wasn't often that Canni spent a lot of time in the library, but she did enjoy it. It was times when she was helping Zummi that Canni found herself sifting through the old books. It was only when she got into assisting him that she was reminded how much she loved them. Her finger ran along the spines of the book comfortably. "What's this?" She said extracting the book. "Here dad look at this," she handed him the book.

Zummi blew years of dust off the cover, "What's this?" Zummi mimicked his daughter's initial question as he adjusted his spectacles and read from the cover. "Sir Gummi VonFleur's maps of Gummi Glen. Excellent work Canni." He exclaimed excitedly as he began flipping wildly through the pages.

Canni chuckled and light heartedly added, "Well I can be scholarly, I do take after my dad you know."

Zummi cooed a chuckle and fanned the book. "Oh my goodness," Zummi paused, his attention being drawn back to the object in his hands. His face was drawn in surprise as he stared, unblinking at the pages in front of him.

"What did you find?" Canni came to him, placing her hands on his shoulders and peeked down at what he'd found. "Oh dad it can be." She said at first. "Can it?" She squinted. "It's the Den."

"Yes, Can it is," he glanced back at her, "and it's nearly a quarter of the size of the Glen. Look, the missing Quick Car Tunnel." Zummi's finger was planted firmly on pages as a third voice entered into conversation.

"Do you two realize what time it is?" Savvi poked her head in the library.

"Savvi," Zummi dashed to her, "Canni found the Den."

"No Mom, it was Dad who really found it."

"Look, look." Zummi encouraged his mate to look in the book; of which she did patiently. "The Den was made by the Ancient Gummies as a means of maintaining seasonal troops. It was a facility used in case of war or for harsh winters in which the Glen wasn't capable of sustaining all the people. It's small." He said tipping the book a little and tapping his chin in thought. "Probably just enough to fit all the Gummies that lived in the Glen for those times of necessity."

"I'm glad you've finally found it, both of you." Savvi said with a light and encouraging smile. "That's fantastic." She leaned over and issued Zummi a quick peck on the cheek

"With the maps Tarri acquired and the book Canni found we should be able to find the Den in no time." Zummi dashed back to the table and lifted the large sheet map that Tarri had brought back from Dunwyn. Savvi always found it strange that no one asked how she retrieved the things she did but she didn't bother pointing it out. Drawing unnecessary attention to the young bear would likely do more harm than good. 

"Excellent," Savvi nodded but continued with a gentle prod. "Now come to bed."

"Bed?" Zummi and Canni howled together. "At a time like this?" Zummi asked excitedly. "We have to find it."

"Yes at a time like this," Savvi said gently. "It's late, the rest of the Glen is asleep. We'll all go in the morning."

"Yes, I suppose you're right," Zummi nodded, setting the book on the table.

"Come now," Savvi said, "I promise to have a look at your often spoke of Den tomorrow. Besides I have other things I'd like to discuss. Good night Canni."

Canni wished her parents good night and disappeared to her own room for the night.

Once behind the closed door of their own room Savvi took Zummi by the arm and drew him over to her. "I think it's important to talk about Canni."

Zummi was distracted by rubbing his glasses clean when Savvi began to speak. He fumbled with them in surprise by her words. "Oh my stars, Canni? What's wrong?"

There was a soft sort of coy smile on Savvi's face as she studied the bear she knew so well, hoping to glean some sort of inkling of what he was thinking. She understood most things, she could typically deduce what the others were up to – but Zummi was both a mystery and an open book to her. She figured it was part of what kept her so drawn to him. "Wrong? Nothing sort of spring fever and a love sick head I think." She went to the bedside and sank onto the mattress.

"Canni?" Zummi repeated in a hazy, distant voice as if he couldn't comprehend the vastness of what Savvi could mean by her words.

"Yes my dear, Canni. She's been made aware of a long standing affection by Gruffi. He was finally able to express, to her, his love for her. And I think she's fond of him too." The seasoned Gummi smiled, bemused by the entire courting event all together. She certainly remembered her own adolescence and the process. Though Canni had just come into such a time where she would be sought after, Savvi found it strikingly odd and rather impressive that Gruffi – who was mostly past such a time in his life would pursue such an interest. The delicate proverbial dance of courting was such a shrouded mystery, yet so fascinating and necessary.

It had always been obvious that Ruffi and Tarri would one day become mates, they'd always had a invisible if not mental link to one another. They were the youngest Gummies of age in the Glen. It was for this reason that Savvi had thought there was a chance Canni wouldn't take a mate at all. However she had hoped the day would come, but she expected Canni to be drawn to Larri or Barri perhaps – it never occurred to Savvi that Gruffi would take up the charge; and much less that Canni would entertain the idea.

"Gruffi?" He questioned.

A quiet chuckled escaped Savvi. "Have you no ability to question beyond names Zummi?" Her gently teasing eyes danced as she glanced back up to him.

He fumbled again, this time with his words. It took him a second chance at opening his mouth to get out what he was thinking. He placed his spectacles on the nightstand aside the bed as he pulled the covers up and settled in. "Canni knows what she's doing, the same as you know. And Gruffi is a fine choice, if he is in fact her choice." He reached over and patted Savvi's hand. "I approve."

"Though our approval would matter in the grand scheme of things, young ones will do what young ones will do. Though I'll admit it's a comfortable thing being able to approve of the inevitable. Good night, my dear." She said quietly, blowing out the candlelight.

* * *

�Both Cubbi and Sunni were staring at Grammi with wide curious eyes. Their mouths were slack in their surprise. It was rather obvious what was running through their heads. Neither ever considered Gruffi gentle enough to 'love' someone. At the same time neither was old enough, or aware of how submerging and strong the emotional bond of life mates was. The lengths to one would go and the depth of what one would do; it was merely a concept left to happily ever afters and story books.

Grammi seemed amused by their awe, she glanced at Tummi. Though he knew the ending, he knew the story – he remembered it he was still hanging on Grammi's every word. He was munching on an apple as he leaned in a little. "Then what Grammi?" He asked.

"Yeah Grammi, did Canni really like Gruffi too?" Sunni asked, for a moment swept up in the story as if it was actually a fairy tale and she needed to know the ending. It never occurred to her that she knew the end; at least part of it – due to the obvious lack of Canni, or any of the others in the story for that matter.

A part of Grammi's heart broke by Sunni's dreamy gaze and even Cubbi's eager face. It was the inevitable ending that she was afraid to tell them; the middle part was powerful and worthy of being repeated but Grammi was already dreading what she'd gotten herself into. "Canni, like Savvi, was a smart and witty Gummi; she knew, she knew many things just as Savvi did. But it all wrapped in the news that they'd discover about the Den. I remember our excitement…"

* * *

_Thank you for reading! I really appreciate it. I apologize for the long delay in an update. I went back and revised bits and pieces of this story. I also created a family tree which can be found in the A/N of chapter 5. Again, thank you so much for reading and I would love to hear what you think. -Belle Sykes  
_


End file.
